


Love Enough

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Light discussion of psych issues, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x19, Britt approaches Blaine because she thinks he and Evan should date (She and Evan totally talk and she knows he likes Blaine).  Blaine is Flabbergasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**  
**  
**

“Blaine Warbler! Just who I needed to see!”

Slowing, Blaine turned to see Brittany trotting down the hall toward him, a surprisingly focused expression on her face. He smiled at her, “You found me. What can I help you with?”

He hoped it wasn't Lord Tubbington related. The cat was evil.

“I need to ask you something,” she said, catching his arm and pulling him into an empty classroom. He followed, morbidly curious and wondering if perhaps she thought the world was ending again.

Once inside, she asked, “Do you like Evan?”

That was unexpected. “Evan…Of course.”

She grinned. “Oh, good! He likes you too. You should totally ask him out and get your sweet boy kisses on.”

Okay, clearly the crazy of McKinley had finally gotten to him and he was beginning to hear things. “What?”

“Evan likes you, but you know how shy he can be,” she said patiently. “You should ask him out.”

Oh God, she actually thought Sam had a twin named Evan…Then again, she thought Unique was Mercedes half of the time, so why was he surprised?

As gently as possible, he said, “Brittany, I'm not going to ask Evan out because Evan is Sam. Sam is your boyfriend and straight.”

The look she gave him was exasperated. “Of course Evan is Sam. That doesn't mean he's not real. He's a part of Sam. The part that's smart and brave and in love with you and Sam doesn't think he can be any of those things, so he has Evan to do the things he thinks he can't.”

Blaine wondered what it said about him that he actually understood that. “Still, Sam is your boyfriend. I'm not going to ask him cheat on you."

With a little laugh, Brittany gave him a hug. “It's not cheating because I know. It's important to be with the people you love, to let them know how you feel. Sam knows I called Santana and told her I'm still in love with her. That doesn't mean I don't love Sam. Just because he loves you doesn't mean he doesn't love me. You love Kurt and Sam. I think we all have enough love in us that we can be happy!”

Dumbfounded, Blaine watched her bounce out of the room, completely at ease with which she had just proposed. It made total sense to her and Blaine could see how she might think it logical….

But it just kind of worried Blaine. As much as he might want Sam, his friend was clearly using Evan as a coping mechanism to deal with the trauma of the shooting, his separation anxiety, self-doubt and, apparently, emerging aspects of his sexuality.

As his friend, Blaine knew it was his duty to help Sam feel safe again without Evan. He'd taken to see Ms. Pillsbury, but he doubted that would be of any real help.

Clearly, putting Sam back together was going to fall onto him and that was okay. He could do this for Sam.

Anything else, well that could wait, because Brittany was right. He did love Sam.


End file.
